Un camino lleno de obstaculos
by Nakuru Ishinomori
Summary: ¿Por que me tuvo que pasar esto a mi? Creí que el me queria pero veo que no es así, ahora pienso salir de su vida y quiero que el salga de mi vida. Lo lamento Flash pero... Así debe ser... (Humanizado)
1. Introducción

¿Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi? Tengo que irme, ¡Pero ya! No podre seguir aguantando sus absurdas bromas... ¿Por que me tenias que hacer esto... Flash? Te creí un buen amigo pero... creo que me equivoque...

\- ¡Twilight, espera!- Flash me esta siguiendo...

\- ¡Dejame en paz Flash!- Le grito limpiándome las lagrimas, entonces me caigo- ¡Auch!- Me duele y sigo llorando.

\- Twilight...- Flash... ¿Por que tenias que hacerlo... Por que tenias que enamorarme y burlarte de mi?- ¿Estas bien?- Se acerca a mi.

\- ¡Alejate!- Le grito- No quiero que te acerques Flash Sentry- Ahora ya no te puedo querer...

\- Dejame explicarte... por favor- ¿Quiere explicarme?¿Explicarme que?

\- No tienes nada que explicar... tengo entendido que tu y Water Star tienen una buena relación y que no debo entrometerme- Le digo sin mirarlo, ya no puedo...- Dejare de interferir en tu relación si tu dejas de interferir en mi vida...- Comienzo a llorar otra vez, no puedo creer lo que me hizo...

\- Pero yo no te quiero dejar- Me toca el hombro y yo me lo saco.

\- No me toques...- Le digo con molestia.

\- Por favor, Twilight. Necesito que me escuches...- Me atrevo a mirarlo y me sonríe con preocupación.

\- Ya te dije que no tienes nada que explicar- Le digo apartando la mirada.

\- Twilight... Ella no me gusta para nada, solo era una...-

\- ¡¿Una broma?!- Le digo molesta- ¡En estas últimas semanas todo ah sido una broma para ti, pero ¿Yo que? ¿Nunca me tomaste en cuenta o que?- Me levanto aun con dolor en mi pierna derecha, pero me aguanto- Ya deja de bromear conmigo, Flash Sentry... Dejame en paz...- Le digo mientras le doy la espalda y me voy...

\- ¡Espera!- Me grita, pero yo no le voy a hacer caso, no esta vez...

Me da vuelta y besa... ¿Que le pasa? ¿Que acaso el solo juega conmigo o esto es real?

_**5 semanas atrás**_

\- ¿Ya oyeron que habrá una nueva alumna en la escuela?- Pregunta Rarity en la cafetería.

\- Yo si, yo si- Dice Pinkie Pie levantando la mano- Cuando la conozca le voy a hacer una gran fiesta de bienvenida con globos, serpentinas, pasteles, cupcakes, muffins...-

\- Si, ya entendimos Pinkie Pie- Le dijo Rainbow Dash tapándole la boca.

\- Me pregunto quien sera...- Digo yo tratando de pensar quien podría ser.

\- Pues creo que mañana lo averiguaremos- Dice AppleJack.

\- Yo solo espero que no sea alguien mala, ¿Se imaginan una nueva bravucona en la escuela? Ya tenemos bastante con Sunset Shimmer...- Dijo Fluttershy.

\- Si es así ya no le hago una fiesta y asunto arreglado- Dice Pinkie Pie cruzando los brazos y sentándose en su silla nuevamente.

\- No tan rápido querida- Le dice Rarity- Aun no sabemos si la chica es mala, así que no nos apresuremos a tener en mente que es mala-

\- Tienes razón Rarity, primero hay que conocerla. Quien sabe, quizás hasta se vuelva parte del grupo- Dijo AppleJack antes de darle una mordida a su manzana.

\- Por supuesto- Dije yo- Puede ayudarnos con nuestro proyecto de ciencias-

\- Ashh... ¿Que solo piensas en eso, Twilight?- Dijo Rainbow Dash moviendo la cabeza hacía atrás.

\- Si terroncito, últimamente te hemos visto muy ocupada con el proyecto- Dijo AppleJack.

\- Es que no quiero reprobar esta materia, necesito una buena calificación para poder entrar a la feria que hay en un mes- Explique yo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- No te preocupes Twilight, se que aprobaremos esta materia- Dijo Fluttershy.

\- Eso espero...- Dije yo. Entonces suena el timbre- Ya me voy chicas, nos vemos en la salida-

\- Por supuesto- Respondieron a la vez.

Sigo caminando y me distraigo pensando ¿Que podía hacer para aprobar en Ciencias. Entonces choco con alguien y caigo.

\- Lo siento ¿estas bien?- Me extiende la mano- Twilight que coincidencia- Me dijo Flash.

\- Gracias, lamento el choque, estaba distraída- Dije después de que me ayudo a pararme- Justo iba a historia-

\- Genial, me cambiaron los horarios y ahí me toco- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Entonces nos vamos juntos?- Le pregunte.

\- Claro-

La verdad desde hacia un tiempo me gustaba Flash Sentry, eso solo lo sabían mis amigas y por supuesto me guardaron el secreto, desde entonces me eh puesto algo nerviosa cuando me veo con él, me siento muy tonta como para hablarle. Me gustaria un día salir con él, al igual que a todas las chicas, eso me entristece, tengo miedo de que un día el se enamore de alguien más y yo me quede sola. Espero que eso no pase


	2. La nueva alumna

\- Tu...Tu me gustas Twilight- Me dijo Flash, no lo puedo creer, dijo que yo le gustaba.

\- T-tu también me gustas Flash- Le confieso yo, aun no lo creo ¿Sera acaso esto un sueño?

Me toma entre sus brazos y me planta en los labios un tierno beso que poco a poco se intensificando. Cuando se nos acaba el aire nos separamos, ambos muy sonrojados y nos sonreímos.

\- Twilight tu...- Me empezó a decir Flash- ¡Twilight despierta!-

\- ¿Como dices?- Pregunto confundida.

\- ¡Se te hace tarde, despierta Twilight- Me dice con una voz distante y nada parecida a la suya.

\- Me voy a comer tu desayuno si no te despiertas- Dice por última vez antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro y sienta un poco de dolor en mi brazo.

\- ¡Auch!- Digo yo algo somnolienta- ¿Ah? Si... tan solo fue un sueño...- Digo desilusionada, como me hubiera gustado que todo eso fuese real... debí de haberlo imaginado.

\- Hasta que despiertas- Me levanto y veo a mi hermano Spike- Shining, mamá y papá nos esperan abajo- Me dice- Vístete y ve a la cocina-

\- No me des ordenes como si fueras mi jefe, padre o lo que sea- Lo regaño, ¿Quien se cree que es?- En seguida bajo...-

Me vestí y baje rápidamente, comí mi desayuno lo más rápido que pude y salí de mi casa después de despedirme de mis padres y a medio camino camine más tranquila, afortunadamente no llegare tarde a clase.

\- ¡Oye tu!- Me grita una chica de pelo celeste tez blanca y ojos violeta.

\- ¿Yo?- Pregunto confundida.

\- Si- Dice caminando junto a mi- ¿Eres de Canterlot Hight?- Me pregunta.

\- Si...- Le respondo aun confundida.

\- Genial, ¿me podrías acompañar a la oficina de la directora Celestia? Es que soy nueva en la escuela y no se donde esta exactamente- Me explica.

\- Por supuesto- Digo yo soliendo- Tu debes ser la nueva de la que todo el mundo habla-

\- Sip, me llamo Water Star- Se presento con una gran sonrisa.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Twilight Sparkle- Me presento también.

\- Genial ¿Conoces a una tal Pinkie Pie?- Me pregunta ilusionada.

\- Amm... si- Le respondo

\- ¡Que bien!- Se emociona- Mi hermano me contó que Pinkie Pie es una gran fiestera y yo quiero ser algo así como su aprendiz- Me explica- ¿Y conoces a alguien que necesite ayuda con algún trabajo? Necesito unos bits- Me pregunta.

\- Mi amiga AppleJack tiene una granja donde cosechan manzanas, es probable que necesite ayuda- Le digo.

\- ¡Por fin! Así mi madre dejara de decirme que necesito trabajo si quiero bits- Me dice- Ahora solo me falta buscar una boutique, necesito que me reparen un vestido muy delicado- Se dice para si.

\- Mi amiga Rarity es diseñadora, tiene una boutique cerca de la escuela- Le dije.

\- Wow, parece que tus amigas son mis soluciones- Me dijo como broma golpeándome suavemente el brazo- Ahora me dirás que una de tus amigas es parte del equipo de fútbol y que me puede ayudar a entrar al equipo, jejeje-

\- Derecho Rainbow Dash es la capitana- Le dije.

\- En serio ¡Que coincidencia!- Parecía emocionada.

Entramos a la escuela minutos antes de que suene el timbre y la llevo a la oficina de la directora Celestia. Toco la puerta.

\- ¡Puede pasar!- Grita desde su asiento- Entramos y ella nos recibe con una sonrisa- ¿Que se les ofrece señoritas?- Nos pregunta.

\- Ella es Water Star, la alumna nueva- Le digo presentándola.

\- Mucho gusto señorita Celestia- Dice con una sonrisa cortés.

\- El gusto es mio señorita Star- Le saluda- Twilight espera afuera por favor, y no te vallas a mover de ahí- Me ordena, a lo cual yo asiento con la cabeza y me siento en el piso a esperar.

Suena el timbre y tengo impulsos de salir corriendo hacia mi clase, pero la directora dijo que me quedara aquí, supongo que ella aclarara mi falta a clases con mi profesor.

Pasaron unos minutos y Water Star salio.

\- Me dijo que tenias que tenias que darme un tour- Me dijo- ¿Vamos?- Me pregunta.

\- Por supuesto- Le digo levantándome del suelo.

Sonó nuevamente el timbre cuando termine de mostrarle toda la escuela.

\- ¡Twilight!- Me llama Pinkie Pie agitando su mano rápidamente en una mesa en la cafetería.

\- Vamos Water Star, te presentare a mis amigas- Le digo mientras la tomo del brazo y la conduzco hacía la mesa donde están las chicas.

\- ¿Quien es ella Twilie?- Pregunta Pinkie Pie.

\- Ella es Water Star, la chica nueva- Les digo.

Entonces Pinkie se acerca a ella cara a cara y le dice:

\- Dime chica eres mala- Con un tono amenazante.

\- Amm... no- Dice ella algo nerviosa.

\- ¡Entonces fiesta en Sugar Cup Corner hoy después de las clases!- Grita Pinkie Pie lanzando serpentina por toda la cafetería y haciendo que todos griten de alegría.

\- Adivinare, tu eres Pinkie Pie- Dice Water Star.

\- Exactamente- Dice Pinkie Pie saltando.

\- Genial ¿Puedes enseñame a ser una fiestera igual a ti?- Le pregunta.

\- Pues como puedo decirle que no a esa carita- Dice jalandole la mejilla a Water Star.

\- Y... Tu eres AppleJack ¿No es cierto?- Dice Water apuntando a AppleJack.

\- Acertaste compañera- Le dice animada ella.

\- Twilight me dijo que cosechabas manzanas y creí que necesitarías ayuda, es que necesito unos bits- Dijo algo apenada.

\- Por supuesto amiga- Le dijo sonriendo.

\- Amm... Rarity, Water necesita que le arregles un vestido muy delicado ¿Puede ser que después de clases te lo puede dar?- Le pregunte a Rarity.

\- Por supuesto querida- Le responde.

En eso suena el timbre nuevamente.

\- Rainbow, necesito hablar contigo después ¿Si?- Le digo antes de pararme de mi asiento.

\- Como digas Twilight- Me dice levantándome el pulgar.

Mientras iba a mi clase Water me acompaño.

\- Tus amigas son geniales,Twilight- Me dice.

\- Lo se, siempre estoy agradecida de a verlas conocido- Le digo sonriendo.

\- Y yo estoy agradecida de conocerte- Dijo ella abrazándome.

Creo que ella y yo seremos buenas amigas.

_**Jejeje, este capitulo es más largo que el primero XD bueno, da igual por favor dejen reviews. Como sea hasta la próxima.**_


	3. Punto de vista de Flash

_**Hola a todos, lamento no haber podido actualizar ayer, pero es que tuve algunos problemas con mi tiempo y demás, no importa. Este capitulo se tratara desde que comenzó la semana de clases, después de la primera parte de la introducción, pero desde el punto de vista de Flash, tengo que decir que después de este capitulo Twilight seguirá narrando. Ahora seguimos con el capitulo.**_

Jamas creí que lago como esto me llegara a pasar, aun que tuve mis dudas, Twilight Sparkle me gusta. Estuve pensándolo mucho y creo que tengo que decirle... Por eso ahora estoy esperando a la directora Celestia para pedirle que cambie mis horarios de clases, se que no se lo diré a la primera, pero mientras más tiempo este cerca de ella, más oportunidades de decirle tendré.

\- Lamento la demora joven Sentry- Se disculpo la directora entrando a su oficina- Tuve unos pendientes importantes que atender- Se sienta en su silla de tras del escritorio.

\- No se preocupe directora Celestia- Le dije- Solo quería pedirle un pequeño favor-

\- ¿Y que favor seria ese?- Me interrogo.

\- Necesito que cambie mis horarios de clases- Le pido con nervios, ¿Y como no iba a estarlo?

\- Así que "necesita" que le cambie los horarios de clases- Dijo enfatizando el, necesita.

\- Amm... si..- Digo yo nervioso.

\- ¿Y a que se debe su necesidad?- Me pregunta, ¿Tenia que hacer esa pregunta?

\- Este... No se si deba decírselo...- Le digo.

\- ¿Y por que no?- Me pregunta sonriendo.

\- Es que... es algo... personal- Digo ya muy nervioso y tragando saliva.

\- Así que es personal- Dice acomodando sus codos sobre el escritorio- ¿Me lo puedes contar? Te prometo que no le diré a nadie, esto sera entre tu y yo- Me dice.

-*suspiro* Esta bien...- Me rindo, no se lo puedo ocultar... no soy bueno mintiendo- Es... una chica*me sonrojo*-

\- Así que, una chica- Me dice volviendo a su primera posición- ¿Y de que chica se trata, Flash Sentry?-

\- Amm... ¿Twilight Sparkle?- Digo algo sonrojado y con timidez.

\- Así que, Twilight Sparkle- Dice- Y quiere tener sus mismos horarios para...- Me incita a terminar la frase.

\- Este... le quiero... Quiero decirle que me gusta...- Digo bajando la cabeza creando una sombra que cubre mis ojos, pero que no oculta mi sonrojo.

\- No se preocupe, joven Sentry- Me dice dándome una sonrisa de confianza- Le haré ese favor, pero me dice como le fue cuando lo haga- Me pide.

\- Como diga directoria Celestia- Entonces suena el timbre.

\- Ya se puede retirar a su receso, mañana podrás cumplir tus nuevos horarios- Me dice mientras me guiña un ojo.

\- Esta bien, muchas gracias- Le agradezco.

\- No es nada- Me sonríe y yo salgo de la oficina respirando profundo de alivio.

Mañana... Tengo que averiguar como puedo decirle a Twilight que me gusta... Agh, no tengo idea, tal vez los chicos me puedan ayudar.

\- ¡FLASH SENTRY!- Grita de repente Cheese detrás de mi.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Cheese deja de estar asustándome!- Le digo enfadado.

\- Oh, esta bien- Corre rápidamente hacia los chicos que se dirigían hacia mi.

\- Hola Flash- Me saluda Fancy Pants.

\- Hola amigo- Me saluda Caramel- Es bueno verte de nuevo-

\- Eeyup- Dice Big Macintosh.

\- Caramel, ¿Cuando regresaste?- Le pregunto.

\- Ayer en la noche- Me responde.

\- Ah, ¿Y como te fue en la casa de tu abuela?- Le pregunto.

\- Pues... se podría decir que mi mejilla se podrá recuperar dentro de dos semanas- Dice riendo mientras se frota la mejilla derecha.

\- Jajajajaja- Nos reímos todos.

\- ¿Y donde esta Soarin?- Pregunta Caramel.

\- Seguro tratando de conquistar otra vez a Rainbow Dash, jajaja- Se ríe Cheese.

\- Me sorprende lo insistente que es- Dice Fancy Pants.

\- Pero al menos el si trata de hacerlo, ¿No es cierto Big?- Le digo mirándolo, a lo que el solo responde con un leve sonrojo.

\- Ya no lo molestes, Flash- Dice Soarin llegando detrás de Caramel- ¿Que hay chicos?-

\- ¿Como te fue con Rainbow Dash?- Le pregunta Fancy.

\- Como siempre, termino dándome una cachetada, aun que ya estoy acostumbrado- Responde Soarin con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Seguro? Por que tu mejilla ya esta roja- Dice Cheese.

\- ¿Como que esta roja?- Se la toca y corre al baño.

\- Jajaja, buena esa Cheese- Se ríe Caramel chocando los cinco con Cheese.

\- Oigan, ¿Ya les dieron la noticia?- Pregunta Cheese.

\- ¿Que cosa?- Pregunto yo.

\- Sobre la nueva estudiante- Responde a mi pregunta.

\- Eenop- Dice Big moviendo la cabeza en respuesta negativa.

\- Dicen que vendrá después de mañana- Dice- ¿Creen que sea una fiestera como Pinkie Pie? Así ya serian tres en nuestro club de fiesta- Dice emocionado.

\- Tal vez, nadie sabe- Dije yo, me pregunto quien será.

\- ¿Y que hacías en la oficina de la directora?- Me pregunta Cheese.

\- ¿Como lo supiste?- Le pregunto.

\- Te vi entrar ahí- Me responde.

\- ¿Te metiste en problemas?- Me pregunta Fancy Pants.

\- No, claro que no- Le digo yo.

\- ¿Y entonces que hacías ahí?- Me pregunto Caramel.

\- Este... yo- Ay no, ¿Que les digo?- Yo...-

\- ¿Es sobre Twilight?- Me pregunta Fancy.

\- ¿Qué?- Digo yo sonrojado- ¿Como crees? Pff, nada que ver- Le digo nervioso.

\- Que mentiroso eres- Dice algo molesto Cheese- Se nota en el tono de tu voz que mientes- Me regaña- Dinos la verdad- Me empieza a sacudir.

\- Ya, ya- Me deja de sacudir- Está bien, si se trataba de Twilight...- Les digo con un leve sonrojo.

\- ¿Y que querías decirle?- Pregunta Caramel.

\- Solo si me podía cambiar los horarios de clases a los que tiene ella...- Le respondo.

\- Con que ya te decidiste a decirle- Dice Caramel dándome un suave codazo.

\- ¿Como lo supiste? ¿Ya sabes... que ella...- Digo sin querer terminar la frase.

\- Si, Cheese me contó todo por teléfono- Me responde.

\- ¡Cheese! Me diste tu promesa Pinkie de que no se lo dirías a nadie- Lo regaño.

\- Si, pero yo cruce los dedos, así que no rompí nada- Me dice.

\- Como sea, si decidí decirle pero... no se como hacerlo...- Les digo mirando el suelo.

\- ¿Hacer que?- Aparece de la nada Pinkie Pie.

\- ¿De donde saliste?- Le pregunto medio asustado.

\- Emm... no lo se, solo aparecí- Me dice- ¿Pero que no sabes hacer? ¿Cupcakes, muffins, pasteles?- Me pregunta.

\- No, nada de eso- Le digo yo.

\- ¿Entonces qué?- Me pregunta.

\- Este... yo...- ¿Que le digo, que le digo?

\- No sabe como... usar mi cañón de fiestas- Dice Cheese.

\- ¿Tu cañón de fiestas? Pero eso es muy fácil- Me dice- Solo tienes que jalar el cordón de aquí- saca su cañón de fiestas de la nada- ¿Lo vez?- jala su cordón y de el salen serpentinas globos y todo aparecemos con gorros de fiesta y espantasuegras.

\- Wow, ¿como hiciste eso?- Pregunta Cheese.

\- Modifique un poco mi cañón de fiestas para ocasiones de emergencia- Le responde. En eso suena el timbre.

\- Nos vemos luego chicos- Les digo mientras me retiro a mi salón.

Aun no se que le puedo decir a Twilight... esto será algo difícil.

Al día siguiente todo trascurrió normal, los chicos me intentaban ayudar a decirle a Twilight que me gustaba, pero yo siempre me acobardaba. Choque con Twilight y le conté que habían cambiado mis horarios, fuimos juntos a clase de Historia y trate de decirle... pero solo me ridiculice y le dije que solo bromeaba. No le pude decir nada ese día, pero hoy haría otro intento.

Salí temprano de casa, sentía que necesitaba un poco de tiempo antes de ir a la escuela para ver que le podía decir a Twilight, esa noche tuve un sueño extraño, donde yo le confesaba mis sentimientos a Twilight y ella me dijo que me correspondía, pero no se como había llegado a ahí, el sueño solo comenzó besándonos... Como sea, ¿Que le puedo decir? ¿Twilight me gustas seamos novios? Es ridículo.

En eso veo a una chica de pelo celeste y tez blanca sobre un árbol durmiendo... Es raro ver a una persona durmiendo en un árbol. Se despierta y se estira, luego se para sobre la rama en la que estaba dormida y dando una vuelta en una rama en sima suyo salta del árbol y cae limpiamente, es muy hábil en los deportes al parecer.

Sigo mi camino y veo mi reloj, ya es hora de que vaya en camino a Canterlot Hight. Sigo caminado y escucho en la calle de en frente la misma chica que vi antes llamando a Twilight, ¿Se conocerán? Al parecer no, Twilight parece confundida, pero la otra chica parece emocionada. En la escuela le preguntare quien es.

\- Hola Flash- Me saluda Sunset Shimer, ashh que fastidio.

\- Buenos días Sunset- Le saludo yo.

\- ¿Tienes planes para después de clases?- Me pregunta.

\- Derecho si- Digo yo, y es verdad, Cheese quiere que le ayude con sus entregas en la pizzeria.

\- Mm... ¿Cuando estas desocupado?- Me pregunta.

\- ¿Y para que quieres saber?- Le pregunto.

\- ¿Que te parece si vamos al cine?- Me pregunta.

\- Este...- ¿Que le digo? No es que sea malo ni nada, pero es que esta chica a veces me saca de quicio...

\- ¡Hola Flash!- Oigo dos voces de tras de mi, que alivio.

\- Hola Cheese, hola Pinkie- Los saludo- ¿Que pasa?-

\- Te necesitamos para algo que estamos planeando- Me explica Pinkie saltando.

\- Y como tu eres experto en esta cosa en la que necesitábamos ayuda, creímos que nos podrías ayudar- Termina Cheese.

En eso Sunset carraspea llamando nuestra atención.

\- Lo siento Sunset, tengo que ir...- Y entre Pinkie y Cheese me llevaron a Sugar Cup Corner- ¿Y en que necesitan mi ayuda?- Les pregunto.

\- Nada- Dice Pinkie- Sentí que necesitabas ayuda con algo y fuimos a ayudarte- Me explica.

\- Oh, gracias- Les sonrío- Será mejor que volvamos a Canterlot Hight, las clases ya van a comenzar- Les digo saliendo.

Pasaron las horas y llego el almuerzo, me sene con los chicos como de costumbre.

\- ¿Ya conocieron a la chica nueva?- Pregunta Caramel.

\- Yo si- Dice Soarin- Me dijo que si jugaba a Fútbol y me pidió unos consejos-

\- Oye, ¿Que mañana no juegan chicos contra chicas?- Dice Fancy.

\- Si ¿por?- Pregunta.

\- Le diste consejos al rival...- Dice Caramel.

\- ¿Lo hice?- Pregunta.

\- Si, mira- Apunta hacia donde están las chicas- Esa chica amm... Water Star, me dijo que era buena en deportes y hasta me lo demostró, es impresionante. Si ella ya conoce a la capitana del equipo femenil y hace una prueba, entrara en el equipo- Le explica.

\- ¡Ay no!- Dice alterado- Le di consejos a la competencia-

\- Jajajajajaja- Nos reímos todos menos él.

\- Espero que nadie en el equipo se entere...- Dice.

\- Amm... ¿Olvidas que tienes a Cheese en tu equipo?- Dice Fancy.

\- Agh! Este es el peor error que eh cometido- Dice poniendo su mano en su frente.

\- Ya dejalo, Soarin- Dice Caramel. Entonces suena el timbre.

\- Nos vemos luego- Digo yo y salgo de la cafetería.

Al salir de la cafetería veo a Water Star abrazando a Twilight, creo que serán grandes amigas.

_**Listo, es súper largo ¿no? La verdad no se, solo se que me tarde más de lo que siempre tardo XD como sea. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, bye.**_


	4. La fiesta

\- Muy bien, Water Star- Dijo Rainbow Dash- Entras al equipo. En serio eres increíble, casi tan buena como yo- Dijo apuntándose con su pulgar.

\- Gracias Rainbow Dash- Le agradeció Water. Entonces suena el timbre.

\- Ya tenemos que irnos, Cheese y Pinkie nos esperan- Dije yo.

\- ¿Para que?- Pregunto ella.

\- No lo se- Mintió Rainbow Dash- Solo nos dijeron que teníamos que ir a Sugar Cup Corner-

\- Oh, esta bien- Dijo ella saliendo de la escuela. Espero que los demás ya estén listos, esto será grandioso.

_**((Quiero aclarar que cuando en la cafetería Pinkie grito "Fiesta en Sugar Cup Corner" Water Star no sabia de que hablaba, la conocía tan solo por el nombre y lo fiestera que es, no sabia que siempre daba fiestas de bienvenida ni nada de eso))**_

Llegamos a Sugar Cup Corner como se es de esperar, todo estaba a oscuras.

\- ¿Por que está todo tan oscuro?- Pregunto Water entrando.

\- ¡SORPRESA!- Gritaron todos cuando las luces se encendieron.

\- Bienvenida a Canterlot Hight, Water Star- Dijeron a la vez Pinkie y Cheese.

\- Wow, ¿Para mi hicieron todo esto?- Pregunto Water emocionada.

\- Sip, queremos que te sientas bien en Canterlot Hight- Dijo Cheese.

\- E hicimos una gran fiesta para que no te sientas sola, aquí podrás hacer muchos amigos- Comento Pinkie Pie.

\- Muchas gracias, chicos- Dijo abrazándolos.

\- Entonces a festejar- Dijo Pinkie Pie dándole una señal a Vinyl para que ponga música.

Todos comenzaron a bailar animadamente. Fancy bailaba con Rarity, Pinkie saltaba con Cheese por todos lados, AppleJack bailaba con Caramel y Soarin trataba de convencer a Rainbow Dash para bailar pero ella lo seguía rechazando. Los únicos sentados en las sillas sin hacer nada eramos yo, Fluttershy y Big Macintosh. La verdad yo no quiero bailar ni nada, no soy buena bailando y la verdad no me apetece comer algo. Veo a Flash hablando con Water Star y esta se ríe, ¿Que será tan gracioso? No importa.

\- Oye Twilie- Me dice de repente Pinkie- ¿Por que no vienes a bailar?-

\- Ya sabes que no se bailar- Le respondí- Soy pésima.

\- ¿Y no se te antoja nada de comer?-

\- La verdad no- Le digo.

\- Mm...-

\- No te preocupes Pinkie- Le digo- Yo estoy bien, tu fiesta es muy divertida-

\- ¿Segura que estas bien? No quiero que te aburras- Me dice.

\- Claro que si, tu ve y diviértete con Cheese-

\- Oki doki loki-

Doy un vistazo nuevamente a las personas que bailan y veo a Water Star bailando con Flash... Miro al piso. Siento raro dentro mío... Los vi y me sentí enojada pero a la vez triste... ¿Que será lo que me pasa? Intentare evitar sentirme así, no me gusta esto.

\- Hola Sparkle- Dice Sunset llamando mi atención.

\- ¿Y ahora que quieres?- Le digo de mala gana.

\- Nada, nada- Me responde- ¿Y como te a ido?-

\- ¿Que insinuás?- Le digo mirándola seria, lose... algo tiene entre manos.

\- Se que te gusta Flash Sentry- Me dice ¿Como lo supo?- Y quiero decirte, que si te atreves a quitármelo te espera lo peor- Me amenaza con simpleza ¿Quien se cree que es?

\- ¿Y si no hago lo que tu quieres que? No querrás darle una mala impresión a Flash ¿O si?- Me defiendo.

\- Si llega a pasar algo entre tu y él, no me importara lo que piense de mi...- Me dice con desprecio en los ojos.

Se va y me deja así como si nada. No me importa que me llegue a hacer, de todos modos dudo que algo llegue a pasar entre él y yo, simplemente es algo improbable. Veo otra vez a las personas y noto que algunas ya se han ido. Que rápido que corre el tiempo, creo que hasta anocheció. Será mejor que me vaya.

\- ¿Ya te vas?- Me pregunta Pinkie.

\- Si, ya está anocheciendo y me esperan en casa- Le digo.

\- Por favor no te vayas- Me pide- Podemos hacer una pillamada-

\- No lo se, tendría que avisarles a mis papás- Le digo

\- ¿Entonces si? Oki doki loki... Mañana después de la escuela... sip, no se preocupe... bye- Dijo por teléfono antes de colgar- Tu mamá me dijo que te puedes quedar en mi casa esta noche, pero mañana al salir de la escuela tienes que ir directo a tu casa sin contratiempos- Me dijo.

\- Ah, esta bien- Le digo- Entonces me voy a tu habitación, es que ya me quiero ir, hay mucho ruido-

\- Ok, nos vemos allá- Me dice mientras yo subo por las escaleras.

Al entrar me tiro en la cama y cierro los ojos... Lo que me dijo Sunset Shimmer me tiene algo preocupada, no se por que pero siento que algo va a hacer...

Pasaron un par de horas en los que yo estuve con la laptop que Pinkie me presto. Chateaba con Spike.

Spike: ¿Como esta la fiesta?

Yo: Como siempre divertida, aun que yo no hago nada.

Spike: Como siempre Twilight, eres más para el silencio ¿No?

Yo: Ya me conoces Spike.

Spike: Shining Armor me dijo que esta noche te quedas en casa de Pinkie Pie.

Yo: Si, con las chicas vamos a hacer una Pillamada, Pinkie insistió.

En ese momento entraron las chicas.

\- ¿Que haces, querida?- Me pregunta Rarity.

\- Chateo con Spike- Le respondo. Miro mi Chat otra vez y veo que Spike me respondió.

Spike: Pinkie siempre insiste, jejeje.

Yo: Las chicas ya subieron, me tengo que ir.

Spike: Ok, saluda a Rarity de mi parte.

Yo: Ok, nos vemos.

\- Rarity, Spike te manda saludos- Le digo.

\- Aww, que tierno que es Spike- Dice Rarity.

\- Muy bien chicas ¡Hora de una pillamada genial!- Dice Pinkie abrazándonos a todas.

Creo que esta pillamada será algo loca.

_**Otra aclaración, Water Star esta en la pillamada. Como sea, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo^-^ bye.**_


	5. La pillamada

\- Amm... Verdad...- Dijo Fluttershy.

\- ¿Cuales son las iniciales del chico que te gusta?- Pregunto Rarity.

\- *sonrojada* Este... es... amm... B M- Dijo mientras se escondía tras su cabello.

\- Uhhh- Dijimos todas.

\- Me pregunto de quien se tratara...- Dijo Pinkie Pie- Ok, hagan girar la botella-

La botella giro y giro hasta comenzaba a detenerse y... Rainbow Dash.

\- Rainbow Dash ¿Verdad o reto?- Dijo AppleJack.

\- Ya saben mi respuesta, reto- Dijo poniendo sus manos en su nuca.

\- Mm...- Comenzó a pensar AppleJack- Te reto a decirme si Soarin te gusta- Sonrió.

\- *un poco sonrojada* ¿Que clase de reto es ese?- Le reclamo.

\- Vamos Rainbow, tienes que cumplir el reto, así es el juego- Dije yo, ya quiero saber si es así.

\- Este... yo...- Tartamudeo- Bueno... es que... solo un poco- Se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos algo molesta.

\- Lo sabia- Dijo AppleJack.

\- Ok...- Pinkie giro la botella y... me... me apunto a mi- Twilight, ¿Verdad o reto?-

\- Amm... ¿Verdad?- Dije insegura.

\- ¿Te atreverás un día a decirle a Flash que te gusta?- Dijo Pinkie... ¿Que clase de pregunta era esa? Creí que había dejado en claro que...

\- ¡No!- Dije firme- No lo puede saber... y no se lo diré...- Es claro que aun que lo haga el me rechazara... y nuestra amistad se vera afectada...

_**Narración de narrador:**_

Water Star se encontraba fuera del juego, puesto que no le gustaba el juego. Se encontraba echada en la cama con su teléfono jugando con una aplicación, entonces el aparato vibra. Salio de la aplicación y vio que le había llegado una solicitud de amistad en su Facebook. Lo abrió y la solicitud enviada no nada menos que la de Sunset Shimmer. La acepto y de inmediato le llego un mensaje de esta.

Sunset Shimmer: Hola.

Water Star: Hola.

Sunset Shimer: Estas con las chicas esas ¿no?

Water Star: Amm... si ¿Por que?

Sunset Shimmer: Nada, nada. ¿Te gusta ese chico de pelo azul, Flash Sentry?

Water Star: Si... ¿Por que preguntas?

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Twilight Sparkle es tu amiga?

Water Star: Si...

Sunset Shimmer: Antes de que la fiesta terminara me dijo que te vio muy apegada a "su chico".

Water Star: ¡¿Es su novio?!

Sunset Shimmer: No exactamente, ella me dijo que haría todo lo posible para quitártelo y dejarlo tirado al hacerlo.

Water algo molesta por lo que le dijo miro a Twilight y la vio reírse junto con las demás.

-¿Quien se cree que es? ¿Dejarlo tirado después de que me lo quite? Le daré su merecido- Pensó Water Star ya enojada.

Water Star: Maldita bastarda... le daré una lección.

Sunset Shimmer: Eso es justo lo que quería. Veme en la entrada de Canterlot Hight mañana a las 6:30.

Water Star: ¿Para qué?

Sunset Shimmer: Te lo diré allá. Hasta entonces, amiga.

Water Star cerro su aplicación y miro con desprecio a Twilight. Ahora si la odiaba...

_**Fin de la narración del narrador.**_

\- ¡Hora del karaoke!- Gritó Pinkie Pie.

\- ¿Quien cantara primero?- Pregunto Rarity.

\- Yo no quiero- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Pues... yo no quisiera hacelo antes que ustedes- Dijo Fluttershy.

\- Entonces yo voy- Dijo Pinkie.

Es tan lindo tener amigas así pero... Water Star, me a estado viendo extraño desde que se aparto de su celular. Esta mirada no es muy diferente a la que Sunset Shimmer me dio cuando me amenazo con Flash Sentry. Espero que esto termine pronto...

Pasaron las horas y hubo muchos juegos en los que todas menos Water Star participaron. Peleas de almohadas, llamas de broma, guerra de pintura, concursos de pasteles, saltar en un trampolin... Pinkie tiene raras ideas de las pillamadas, pero que se le va a hace, jeje, es Pinkie siendo Pinkie. Eran casi las 3 de la madrugada cuando todas menos Pinkie nos habíamos cansado, supongo que tanta crema batida te da energías. Todas nos dormimos y la verdad como dije antes, esta fiesta fue algo loca.

_**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Eso espero.**_

_**¿Que tendrá planeado Sunset?**_

_**¿Water Star se aliaría con ella?**_

_**¿Pinkie dejara de ser tan loca? Ok, la respuesta de esta es obvia XD**_

_**Como sea, por favor dejen reviews con opiniones y consejos, hasta la próxima. **_


	6. El plan

_**Hola a todos, el capitulo de hoy será narrado en 3 persona (el narrador narrara) solo quería decirles eso. Y seguimos con el cap.**_

Water Star despertó a las 6:00 de la mañana, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Sunset Shimmer y se levanto. Vio a su alrededor y noto que las demás aun dormían, paso cuidadosamente entre ellas, pero accidentalmente le dio un pequeño golpe a Twilight la cual despertó.

\- ¿Que pasa, Water?- Pregunto Twilight somnolienta.

\- Nada...- Dijo con un tono algo molesto- Solo quería ir al baño-

\- Amm... ok- Dijo volviendo a dormir.

Agarro su mochila y se cambio de ropa. Salio de Sugar Cup Corner y se en camino hacía Canterlot Hight.

\- Me pregunto de que quiere hablar conmigo Sunset Shimmer- Pensó- Seguro quiere darme algún consejo de como puedo darle su merecido a Twilight Sparkle... maldita bastarda-

Llego y ahí la vio, Sunset sentada en las gradas.

\- Veo que llegas antes- Dijo Sunset Shimmer.

\- Después de ver la cara de Twilight ya no tuve ganas de dormir- Dijo molesta.

\- Me gusta el carácter que tienes- Dijo.

\- Como sea ¿A que me llamaste?- Pregunto Water Star.

\- Dijiste que quieres darle su merecido a Twilight Sparkle ¿no?- Comenzó- Yo quiero ayudarte con ello-

\- Lo supuse- Contesto- Bien ¿Que tienes planeado?- Sonrió con malicia.

\- Vamos a romper la confianza y el lazo de amistad que tiene con Flash Sentry- Contesto- Primero tienes que ganarte toda la confianza de sus amigas y la de Flash, luego tienes que humillar a Twilight y pedirle a Flash que te ayude diciéndole que fue culpa suya- Comenzó a explicarle- Lo demás te lo diré cuando hayas cumplido con esta parte del plan-

\- Mm... ¿que me garantiza que tu plan funcionara?- Pregunto.

\- Tu haz lo que te digo y verás- Dijo sonriendo.

_**Mientras en casa de Pinkie.**_

\- Despierta, despierta, despierta- Dijo Pinkie saltando sobre Twilight.

\- Auch! Deja de saltar sobre mi Pinkie- Dijo levantándose.

\- Perdón, pero es que no despertabas- Dijo poniéndose junto a ella.

\- Ok, ¿Donde esta Water Star?- Pregunto al notar su ausencia.

\- Dejo esta nota- Dijo Pinkie dándole un papel.

El papel decía:

"_**Mi mamá llamo de casa y me pidio que volviera a casa antes, nos vemos en la escuela. Water Star"**_

\- Supongo que allá la veremos- Dijo Twilight.

\- Apresurate Twilight, las chicas nos esperan con el desayuno- Dijo Pinkie jalandola por el brazo.

\- Espera Pinkie Pie, deja que me vista- Dijo Twilight safandose del agarre de Pinkie.

\- Oki doki loki, te esperamos abajo- Dice antes de desaparecer tras dejar un rastro de polvo que se dirigía hacía la cocina.

Twilight después de cambiarse vio la pantalla de su celular y vio que le había llegado un mensaje. Lo abrió y leyó el mensaje enviado por Flash.

"_**Te espero en el patio de la escuela en el receso, tengo algo importante que decirte"**_

Twilight bajo y después de haber tomado su desayuno (hotcakes con té helado) se encamino con sus amigas hacia Canterlot Hight.

\- Me pregunto que será lo que me quiere decir Flash- Pensó casi llegando.

_**Uhhhh, ¿que será lo que quiere decirle Flash a Twilight? ¿Y yo por que pregunto? Si yo se la respuesta... como sea, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, bye ^-^**_


	7. ¿Una broma?

_**Lamento no haber publicado durante tanto tiempo, es que estuve muy ocupada con cosas como la escuela mi casa, etc. Ok, como compensación haré este capitulo más largo, o al menos lo intentare XD como sea, sigamos.**_

\- ¿Que te pasa terroncito? Pareces decaída- Me susurro AppleJack en medio de la clase.

\- No muy bien, te explico en el receso...- Le dije mientras seguía haciendo garabatos en mi cuaderno.

De pronto la puerta se abre bruscamente y entra con la respiración agitada Flash.

\- Lamento la demora, tuve unos inconvenientes- Le explico Flash a la maestra.

\- Por favor, solo vaya a su asiento- Le dijo.

Al pasar junto a mi me miro algo nervioso, yo solo aparte la mirada hacia mi cuaderno y nuevamente comencé a hacer garabatos y dibujos. Toco el timbre y agarre mis cosas y me dirigí a mi casillero, se me cayo el cuaderno y antes de que yo pudiera agacharme para tomarlo un chico de pelo violeta, tez naranja y ojos azules lo levanto por mi.

\- Esto es tuyo ¿Verdad?- Me pregunta.

\- Amm... si- Rio nerviosa.

\- Soy Moon Black, un gusto- Se presento antes de tomar mi mano y darle un tierno beso.

\- Jejejeje, Twilight Sparkle, un placer- Digo sonrojada.

\- ¿Me permitiría hacerle compañía?- Me pregunta con una agradable sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto- Le digo yo.

\- Entonces déjeme ayudarle con eso- Me dijo tomando los libros que tenia.

\- Gracias- Le digo sonriendo.

_**Narración 3 persona:**_

No muy lejos de ahí Flash veía como Twilight iba junto a un chico y reía con él. Intento alcanzarla pero una mano lo detuvo.

\- Amm... Flash, me preguntaba si tu podrías ir por mis libros en mi mesa, es que tengo que hacer algo urgente- Le dijo Water Star.

\- Claro- Le dijo él y se fue.

Water Star busco en su casillero un recipiente con pintura verde.

\- Esto será algo genial- Pensó Water Star.

Mientras con Moon y Twilight.

\- … Seguro se habrá caído en el camino por el casillero 296- Le dijo Moon.

\- Muy bien, iré por el- Dijo Twilight mientras se iba.

Busco por el piso cerca de donde Moon Black le había indicado y bajo los casilleros lo vio, choco con los casilleros y sobre ella cayo un recipiente lleno de pintura. Todos al verla así comenzaron a reírse de ella y asustada comenzó a correr mientras cubría su cara con sus manos ya empapadas con las lagrimas.

_**Fin de narración en 3 persona.**_

¿Por que? ¿Quien lo hizo? Un momento... Era en el casillero 296, ¡El casillero de Flash! ¿El... el lo hizo? Nuevamente comienzo llorar.

_**Narración de Water Star:**_

\- N-no fue mi intención... Fue un accidente...- Le dije a Flash mientras fingía llorar- Es que... lo puse ahí para que secara pero me equivoque con otro recipiente y... y- "Llore" aun más- Cuanto lo siento, te juro que no fue mi intención...-

\- Ahora tenemos que aclara el tema con Twilight- Dijo.

\- ¡No! Por favor, no quiero que piense que hice esto por mala... no quiero perder su amistad...- Le dije tomándolo del brazo- Soy nueva en esta escuela y... podrían llegar a pensar cualquier cosa de mi, no importa que tan buenas sean ellas... y no quiero que piensan mal de mi...- dije antes de abrazarlo y hundir mi rostro en su pecho.

\- * suspiro * Muy bien, le diré que fui yo y que nada más fue... amm...- Dijo pensando.

\- ¿Una broma?- Dije fingiendo inseguridad sacando mi rostro su pecho.

\- Amm... si algo asi-

\- Esta bien, pero será mejor que lo hagas mañana... Ahora debió irse a casa- Le dije.

\- Si, tienes razón- Suena el timbre- Vamos- Me dijo.

Todo va a la perfección.

_**Fin de Narración 3 persona.**_

\- ¡Llegue!- Grité al llegar a casa.

\- ¿Por que tan tempra...?- Spike se detuvo al verme cubierta de pintura verde- Pfff jajajajajajaja- Se ríe.

\- Deja de reírte- Le digo con algo de lagrimas en los ojos me voy corriendo al baño.

Lleno la bañera con agua tibia y me meto. Por primera vez en todo el día me siento relajada, este día no se podría poner pe...

\- ¡Auch!- Gritó- Que fue es...- Miro en mi brazo y veo a Gummi mordiéndome con un diente que según dijo Pinkie le salio la semana pasada- ¿Como llegaste aquí?-

_**Flash Back de Gummi.**_

Gummi entra en la mochila de Twilight

_**Fin de Flash Back ((XD))**_

\- Como sea, será mejor que te quedes hasta mañana- Le digo mientra lo dejo en el suelo. En mi mochila mi celular suena y veo que me enviaron un mensaje de un numero desconocido que dice "Soy Moon Black, me preocupe cuando no regresaste ¿que paso?" Yo le empiezo a escribir "No te preocupes, te cuento mañana, ahora no me siento muy bien" Se lo envío. Que tierno de su parte haberse preocupado. Ay, me sonrojo de solo imaginarme entre sus brazos. Salgo de la bañera y me pongo mi toalla mientras me seco el pelo, afortunadamente esta pintura se quita fácil. Mi celular nuevamente suena y veo que me las chicas me bombardean en el chat con preguntas.

_**AppleJack: **_¿Donde estas Twilight? Nos tienes preocupadas

_**Rarity: **_Twilight querida, dime por favor que estas bien

¿Que te paso?

_**Pinkie Pie:**_ Oí que todos se rieron de ella por que se le cayo un recipiente de pintura verde, seguro ya no quería estar todo sucio

_**Rainbow Dash: **_¿En serio?

_**Fluttershy: **_Si, yo también lo oí

_**Rarity: **_Oh por todos los cielos, ¿te encuentras bien?

_**AppleJack: **_Oh, cuanto lo ciento calabacita

_**Yo: **_Ya dejen de hacer preguntas, es verdad todo eso pero no quiero ni recordarlo.

_**Rarity: **_Lo siento querida.

Agh! Odio cuando me llenan de preguntas. Mejor me voy a cambiar y me hago algo de comer. Suena nuevamente mi celular con un mensaje de Flash.

"Necesito explicarte lo que sucedió, veme en la plaza a las 19:54" Que raro... Supongo que debo ir, estoy algo confundida con todo el tema...

_**¿Que les pareció? Mi amiga Leslietendo, te quiero amiga, besos. Ok, dejen reviews, opiniones y consejos, bye.**_


	8. El video

_**Hola amigos, este cap va dedicado a Leslietendo que aunque aun no puedo creerlo le gusto mi fic, es que lelietendo YO SOY TU FAN N 1**_

_**Bueno, tampoco así XD sigamos con el cap.**_

\- ¡Twilight, sal del baño, te tardas una eternidad!- Me grita Spike al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Solo 30 minutos, no seas un exagerado- Le digo yo- Además este es el baño de mi habitación, ¿por que tanto drama?-

\- Por que Shining Armor hoy se fue a comer tacos con sus amigos y dejo el otro baño apestando- ((XD jajajajajaja))

\- Ok, salgo en un momento- Le digo yo, por que cuando Shining Armor come tacos, deja el baño apestando a rata muerta.

Salgo del baño y me encuentro a Spike limpiando el piso.

\- ¿Que paso?- Le pregunto.

\- Te tardaste demasiado- Me dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

\- …- Osea... hay que horror ((XD pobre Twilight))

Me empiezo a vestir y miro la hora. 16:56 aun falta mucho. Mi celular nuevamente suena y veo que Pinkie envió una imagen al grupo. Era una imagen de Rainbow Dash sonrojada mientras Soarin le daba un beso en la mejilla en medio de la clase. Después otro mensaje, un video.

_**Video:**_

-Señorita Rainbow Dash, a que se debe el golpe que le dio al señor Soarin- Grita la maestra, entonces se ve Soarin con un chichón en la cabeza.

\- E-el... me... me beso...- Dijo ella con algo de miedo, sonrojada y enojada.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¿Como que te beso?- Grito desde su asiento SpitFire.

\- Este...- Soarin se veía asustado.

\- Me dijiste que jamas la besarías- Se enojo Spit.

Entonces la cámara se enfoca en Rarity y AppleJack.

\- Te dije que lo haría- Dijo Rarity mientras AppleJack le daba unos billetes.

\- Yo vi como él le dijo a SpitFire que nunca haría- Le explico AppleJack.

\- Se acabo ¡Soarin, Rainbow Dash y SpitFire, a la dirección!- Gritó la maestra, entonces mira hacía la cámara- Señorita Pinkamena Diane Pie, apague ese celular ya- Le ordeno.

\- Pero profesora, Twilight necesita ver esto...- Se escucho la voz de Pinkie.

\- ¿Grabaste todo esto?- Le grito Rainbow.

\- Sip- Le respondió.

\- ¿Sabes que? Mejor deme ese aparato- Le ordeno extendiendo su mano para que se lo entregue.

\- No!- Se quejo.

Entonces de la nada salio Gummi y Pinkie le dio su telefono y el lagarto comenzo a correr. "Pero que..." Veo a Gummi durmiendo en el piso a lado de mi cama, lo toco y este se desinfla.

\- ¡Rápido Gummi, llevalo con ya sabes quien!- Le dijo Pinkie mientras el se alejaba.

El video acaba no sin antes mostrar la cara de Water Star y Sunset Shimmer.

_**Fin de video.**_

\- ¿Que hacia Water Star con Sunset Shimmer...?- Me pregunte.

Mire nuevamente el globo en forma de Gummi y un escalofrió recorrio mi espalda.

_**Narración de Sunset Shimmer:**_

\- ¿Que es esa cosa?- Pregunto yo fastidiada mientras apuntando a la lagartija en las manos de Water Star.

\- Es Gummi, la mascota de Pinkie Pie- Me dijo.

\- Que rara que es esa chica, toda una psicópata- Le dije

\- No lo le digas así, es una loquita y todo, pero no es para nada una psicópata- La defendió.

\- Como digas- Le dije- Baja esa cosa que ya me esta molestando- Le ordene.

\- Esta bien- Me dijo y lo bajo, pero esa lagartija no se fue. En eso veo que se acerca Moon Black- ¿Y, como te fue?-

\- Bien supongo, en poco tiempo estará total y completamente enamorada de mi- Me explico.

\- Perfecto- Le dijo que sonrío con malicia.

_**Yay, termine... Ok me voy a la escuela o se me hace tarde, bye y déjenme reviews.**_


	9. Creo que me gusta

Por fin era hora de ir a la plaza para que Flash me aclarara algunas cosas. ¿Que digo algunas cosas? Si durante todas esas horas mi cabeza tenia tan solo 2 preguntas de suma importancia.

1- ¿Él hizo todo eso? 2- ¿Por que me dejo plantada en el patio? No deje de pensar en esas dos preguntas...

Me vestí, me puse una falda con volantes de color Violeta y Negro con una blusa blanca con un estampado en forma de una estrella de 6 puntas. Me puse algo de maquillaje y me peine haciéndome una coleta.

\- Wow, ¿Y a donde vas tan linda, Twilie?- Pregunto mi hermano Shining Armor.

\- Tengo que ir a ver a un amigo- Le respondí tomando mi celular y poniéndolo en mi bolso.

\- No será con ese tal Flash Sentry ¿No?- Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si será con él- Le dije molesta- ¿Que problema le tienes?-

\- Nada, nada- Dijo molesto mientras salia de mi habitación.

Salí de mi casa y con paso lento comencé a caminar.

\- Espero que Flash no lo haya hecho... una broma de tal grado como esto... no me agrada mucho, lo peor es que me dejo plantada, si no iba a presentarse me mandaba un mensaje y listo, no es tan difícil- Pienso mientras miro al piso, entonces se me viene a la cabeza la imagen de Moon Black con una agradable sonrisa- Moon Black... Me pregunto por que seras tan atento-

Suena mi celular y veo que Moon Black me envió un mensaje que decía "Espero que te sientas mejor, iré a tu casa si quieres" Le contesto "Gracias, estoy saliendo por un rato, pero en seguida iré para haya, puedes ir si gustas" Dejo nuevamente el celular en mi bolso y al llegar a la plaza me senté en una banca. Miraba los árboles, el pequeño lago, niños jugando y... ¿Flash con Water?

Me acerco más a ellos y veo que están tomados... de la mano mientras comían helado... C-creo que... ellos son novios... ¿Que otra explicación abría...

\- Realmente eres adorable Water- Oí que le decía Flash a Water Star.

\- Gracias- Lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Me alejo lentamente de ahí, al borde de las lagrimas y salgo corriendo. Afortunadamente ninguno de los dos me vio. Me escondo tras un árbol y comienzo a llorar, uno de mis peores miedos se hizo realidad... Flash tiene novia y esa... no soy yo...

\- ¿Por que...?- Comienzo a llorar dejando salir más lagrimas.

\- Hey, ¿Por que lloras?- Aparto mis manos de mi cara y veo frente a mi a Moon Black con una mirada llena de preocupación.

\- Y-yo...- ¿Que puedo decir? No quiero meterlo en un problema personal...

\- ¿Que te pasa?- Pregunto limpiándome las lagrimas.

\- N-no quiero meterte en un problema personal...- Dije mirando para abajo.

\- Vamos a tu casa y me dices que te pasa, no te quiero ver llorar, me duele- Dice mientras levanta mi cabeza haciéndome verlo a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules.

\- Esta bien- Digo.

Mientras caminábamos el con un brazo me abrazo y antes de salir de la plaza me planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla, a lo que obviamente me sonroje. Al llegar a casa lo invite a pasar y lo lleve a mi habitación, ahí le explique todo, que Flash me gustaba, que lo vi con Water... Pero... el parecía furioso cuando le dije lo de Flash y Water.

\- ¿Como que te dejo plantada ahí sin siquiera haberte avisado? Ese maldito te dejo por ella sin decir nada, y ella... Ya se las verá conmigo- Dijo con los puños duros y muy molesto.

\- T-tranquilo... no es la gran cosa- Intente calmarlo.

\- No, no es algo que se pueda ignorar así de fácil. A alguien tan especial como tu se le debe tratar con una princesa con todo el respeto que mereces, no dejarte plantada ahí sin siquiera decir que faltara- Me dijo molesto.

\- No, hablo en serio... Si no fuera por eso no me habría dado cuenta nunca de que él no era el chico para mi... habría quedado atada a él para siempre- Le dije con un tono algo triste.

\- Bueno... en eso tienes razón- Me dijo ya más calmado. Me tomo de la mano y me acerco MUCHO a él- No quiero que esto te vuelva a pasar ¿Me oíste? Me duele verte sufrir, me duele el corazón verte así- Me acerca poco a poco a su rostro y me da un pequeño y tierno beso- Ya me voy- Me soltó lentamente y tomo su chaqueta.

\- P-pero...- Me quedo paralizada.

\- Nos vemos mañana en Canterlot Hight- Salio de mi habitación y yo caí sobre mi cama, cerré mis ojos y pensé:

\- Sentimientos confusos... eso tengo. No se que siento por Flash y Moon me deja más confundida...- Abrí mis ojos y me levante rápidamente- Por Flash no siento más que un gran cariño entre amigos pero por Moon Black... Creo... creo que me gusta- Me sonroje.

_**\- Y...-**_

_**\- Aquí no termina-**_

_**\- ¿Quien eres tú?-**_

_**\- Amm... una voz en tu cabeza...-**_

_**\- Una voz en mi cabeza?-**_

_**\- Ya dejemos de hablar de mi, pero lo que te digo es que aquí no termina... necesitamos saber si le dio el beso por que realmente la quiere o por lo del plan y todo eso...-**_

_**\- Pero eso se puede ver en el siguiente cap-**_

_**\- Pero yo quiero verlo ahora, además me parece imposible que a Flash le guste Water-**_

_**\- Ashh... Si pongo la razón del beso, ¿me dejas en paz?-**_

_**\- ¡Si!-**_

_**\- Ok, y se que eres tu Pinkie-**_

_**\- Amm... yo...-**_

_**Punto de vista Moon Black:**_

Que raro... Twilight no ah regresado...

\- Jajajajajajajajaja- Oí como todos reían.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que se ríen?- Le pregunte a una chica.

\- Jajajajaja, debiste verlo, jajajaja era la cosa más ridícula que eh visto en mi vida- Dijo la chica secándose una lagrima.

Solo el timbre y fui a buscar a Twilight, no la encuentro... Solo los vi a Flash y Water. Tomo mi celular y escribo "¿Cual es el número de celular de Twilight?" Se lo envió a Pinkie y ella de inmediato me responde con su número. Entonces le escribo "Soy Moon Black, me preocupe cuando no regresaste ¿que paso?" se lo envió.

\- Será mejor que regrese a clases- Digo mientras voy corriendo hacía mi clase.

Pasaron las horas y las clases terminaron, voy a mi casa.

\- ¡Llegue papá!- Le grito desde la puerta.

\- Sabes que no me importa idiota!- Me dijo terminándose lo que le quedaba de su cerveza- Traeme otra botella- Me ordena, a lo que le hago caso.

\- Si no te importa voy a mi habitación- Dije mientras subía las escaleras.

Paso una hora y decido enviarle un mensaje a Twilight. " Espero que te sientas mejor, iré a tu casa si quieres" ella responde " Gracias, estoy saliendo por un rato, pero en seguida iré para haya, puedes ir si gustas" Me levanto de mi cama y me cambio de ropa. Salgo a caminar un rato por la plaza, prefiero pasar el tiempo ahí a esperar a Twilight en su casa un largo rato. Twilight... una chica bella, lista y divertida * sonrió * mi tipo de chica. Supongo que si me gusta, no solo es un plan para que Water Star se quede con Flash. Aun que... no quiero y no puedo hacerle cambiar de gustos de Flash a mi, sería algo... cruel y desconsiderado, mejor dejo todo esto del plan y...

\- ¿Por que...?- Oí llorar a Twilight, la veo tras un árbol y me duele mucho verla llorando así...

\- Hey ¿Por que lloras?- Le pregunto, ella aleja sus manos de su cara y me mira algo confundida.

\- Y-yo...- Al parecer no sabe que decir.

\- ¿Que te pasa?- Le pregunto mientras le limpio las lagrimas que tiene.-

\- N-no quiero meterte en un problema personal...- Me dice mirando hacía abajo.

\- Vamos a tu casa y me dices que te pasa, no te quiero ver llorar, me duele- Le digo mientras levanto su cabeza para que me vea.

\- Esta bien- Me dice.

Mientras vamos caminando la abrazo con un brazo y antes de salir de la plaza le doy un beso en la mejilla para que se sienta mejor. Al llegar a su casa me lleva a su habitación y me explica todo. La muy maldita de Water Star se atrevió a dejar a Twilight plantada llevándose a Flash.

-¿Como que te dejo plantada ahí sin siquiera haberte avisado? Ese maldito te dejo por ella sin decir nada, y ella... Ya se las verá conmigo- Le digo, en estos momentos siento que quiero golpear algo con toda mi fuerza y furia.

\- T-tranquilo... no es la gran cosa- Me dice, pero se equivoca.

\- No, no es algo que se pueda ignorar así de fácil. A alguien tan especial como tu se le debe tratar con una princesa con todo el respeto que mereces, no dejarte plantada ahí sin siquiera decir que faltara- Le digo muy molesto.

\- No, hablo en serio... Si no fuera por eso no me habría dado cuenta nunca de que él no era el chico para mi... habría quedado atada a él para siempre- Me dice, eso me alivia.

\- Bueno... en eso tienes razón- Le digo. ¿Una chica tan bella, simpática y lista y la tratan como una cualquiera? Me va a escuchar Water Star. Entonces lo hago, no luchare más contra mis instintos. La tomo de la mano y la acerco a mi- No quiero que esto te vuelva a pasar ¿Me oíste? Me duele verte sufrir, me duele el corazón verte así- La acerco poco a poco a mi rostro y le doy un pequeño y tierno beso- Ya me voy- Le digo mientras la suelto lentamente y tomo mi chaqueta.

\- P-pero...- Se queda inmóvil.

\- Nos vemos mañana en Canterlot Hight- Le digo mientras salgo de su habitación y de su casa. No puedo creer lo que hice... me pregunto que pasara mañana pero... creo que en verdad me gusta...

_**\- Listo! ¿Estas feliz Pinkie?-**_

_**\- ¿En serio hizo eso por que le gustaba?-**_

_**\- Pues si, ¿Que no viste?-**_

_**\- Ok... estoy bien...- Se va.**_

_**Ok... Eso fue raro, como sea, como ven por culpa de Pinkie Pie este fue un cap muy largo, así que mañana no publico, ahora publiare 3 caps de "Del amor al odio" Nah bromeo, pero publicare de esos caps tantos como quiera ya que Pinkie me hizo escribir mucho. Ok, dejen reviews, consejos y opiniones. Bye.**_


End file.
